


Tired

by its_mike_kapufty



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [6]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: College, Comfort, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/pseuds/its_mike_kapufty
Summary: Rhett's there to reign Link in when he studies too hard.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170695
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> For the one-word prompt "tired."

When Rhett gets back carrying an air of liquor and merriment around him, Link is still sitting at their desk, is _still_ poring over that damn textbook. The sight splinters his good humor and he groans loudly.

_“Liiink.”_

_“Rheeett,”_ echoes his roommate. It's a monotonous drone that irritates Rhett, considering that Link doesn’t even turn around to acknowledge his grand return from a night spent without him.

“You _have_ to stop for the night, buddyroll. Thought you’d be done by the time I got back.” Rhett moseys into the room and lets their door fall shut behind him. The abrasive sound isn’t enough to tear Link’s eyes from the text–in fact, he turns another page.

“Test’s in six hours.” When Rhett snorts in derision, Link heaves a great sigh and elaborates, “And I’m still _way_ behind; I have to go over the next chapter, and then I have to quiz myself with the flashcards, and double check the terminology ‘cause I’m pretty sure I’ve got some of it wrong, and then–”

“No, no, no. Noooo, _no.”_ With a fluid smile and careful hand, Rhett looms over him and slowly shuts the book. If Link protests, it’s not enough to stop Rhett as the course work closes in his face. “You’re goin’ ta bed.”

“Rhett,” whines Link, but tuts fill the air and Rhett’s pulling him to his feet.

“C’mon, bo. Bedtime. All you’re doin’ now is hurtin’ your brain by derivin’ it of sleep.”

“That’s not the right word–”

“You _need_ to relax. You’ll do better in the mornin’. Wanna cuddle? You can cuddle with me,” offers Rhett. He says it so easily–always has been handsier with his best friend when a few drinks get into him. “I’ll big spoon.” For the first time he focuses enough to notice the dark areas under Link’s eyes, and the development sobers him. Just a little. _“God,_ Link. You’re gonna work yourself to death. Yeah, c’mon.” 

His fingers wrap around Link’s wrist, coaxing him easily to the lower bunk and hitting the light switch along the way to plunge them into darkness.

When they fall into warmth and coziness of soft breaths and loose tees, Link feels the tightness of his shoulders ease. He takes advantage of Rhett’s inebriation and burrows into his chest, but Rhett doesn’t mind. He never does, he just rubs Link’s back reassuringly.

The brunette’s eyes pop open seconds later. “Wait! I need to set an alarm!”

“Already set one for ya, bo. Earlier today before I left. You’re good.”

“Oh… gosh. Thank you.” Link sighs happily, tingling all over at the relief of rest.


End file.
